


Everybody's an Expert

by inkandwords



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Miracles Week, Multi, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Fluff, Teikou Era, atsu fics, miraclesweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandwords/pseuds/inkandwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always good to have friends who can help when the going gets tough. Unless, of course, you're Aomine Daiki and your friends just so happen to be a group of dorks in secret collectively named the Generation of Miracles. </p>
<p><a href="http://miraclesweek.tumblr.com/prompts"><b>Miracles Week on Tumblr</b></a><br/>Day 4 prompt: Double Team - <b>OTP</b>/BrOTP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody's an Expert

**Author's Note:**

> Set in their Teikou days because pure!mine and dork!mine give me a stupid amount of dokis. 
> 
> -H

"Dai-chan! Everyone's been looking for you! Have you been sitting up on the roof all this time?"

Aomine turns toward the familiar voice and grins. "Hah? Did practice start already?"

"An hour ago, baka!" She sighs and clicks her tongue disapprovingly as she peers over him. "What's gotten into you lately? You've been spacing out a lot. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine!" He laughs then, the sound too loud, almost unnatural, and he internally groans. Satsuki would be able to tell. She can always tell when something's on his mind, even when he lies and tells her otherwise. "Say, can I ask you something?"

"I knew something was up! What is it? Are you in trouble?"

"Why is that the first thing you always ask?" Aomine raises a brow and shakes his head. "Nah, it's nothing like that. I just wondered if, I dunno, you've ever..." The latter part of the sentence ends in a mumble and he turns away, cheeks heating in embarrassment.

"Have I ever what?" she asks, eyes wide and gazing at him in that way that makes him even more nervous than before he brought up the topic in the first place.

"...liked anyone."

"I like everyone, Dai-chan. That's a really weird question." 

"No," he says and pauses, his palm clamping around his nape like an anchor. He takes a deep breath. "I mean,  _liked_  liked anyone. Like... I dunno...  _that_  way."

It finally registers and Satsuki practically trips over herself and throws her arms around him, her delighted squeals loud enough that he thinks he might have blown an eardrum. "Oh my god, you _like_ someone! Tell me who! Do I know her?"

"Pipe down, will ya?" Aomine gestures wildly before he looks around and remembers they're on the roof and no one can hear them all the way up there. He scratches his cheek and hesitates. Maybe Satsuki isn't the one to go to. She's been pining over Tetsu for who knows how long and she's never outright confessed. "I better get to practice," he says without bothering to answer her latter question.

"Hey! Does that mean you're not going to tell me?"

"See ya at practice," he calls over his shoulder, waving before he stuffs his hands into the pockets of his hoodie and saunters away.

* * *

 

"Aomine-kun, do you have a minute?"

He almost doesn't hear the voice behind him when he approaches the gym. But when he turns around, he finds a girl from one of his classes standing there, fidgeting with her hands in the way people do when they have to stand in front of complete strangers and introduce themselves.

Instantly, he's nervous. This isn't the first confession he's gotten.

"Oi, uh--" He snaps his fingers, face pinching as he tries to remember her name. She's one of those pretty girls with large eyes and full lips, and because he's a guy and guys notice certain things, his gaze automatically ventures down to her chest. They don't compare to Mai-chan's, a gravure model he's recently become obsessed with, but they're sizable enough that he's staring for a full minute before he realizes it and shifts his focus to her face instead.

"Keiko," she says to help him out.

"Right, Keiko." Even as she introduces herself, it doesn't register and he can't be bothered to remember what class it is they shared. He feels like a complete shit for forgetting her name, but he's had other things on his mind. "Did you need something?"

"Are you busy?"

"Actually, I'm already late for practice." He offers an apologetic grin, but apparently it isn't enough of a deterrent because she continues.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat maybe? But I know practice is important, so I won't keep you. I just--"

"Yeah, sorry," he says, pausing when it dawns on him that he's just cut her off. "What were you saying again?"

"I--" Her face flushes, cheeks stained bright crimson, and he feels heat creep up his nape in the process. "I wanted to know if you-- what I mean to say is-- I... I really like you, Aomine-kun, and I wondered if you, um-- are you... are you interested in anyone right now?"

Aomine palms his nape as he takes in her hopeful expression. He's never really been good at things like this and it usually leaves him feeling more embarrassed than anything else. After all, there's never a good way to reject someone. 

"I am, actually," he says, figuring if he's going to turn her down, the truth is just as good an excuse as any. He adds another apologetic grin before he tries to give her a hug that really ends up looking more like a clumsy pat on the back. "Sorry-- yeah, uh, I gotta head in, though. Akashi's probably waiting for me."

"Oh, right, of course!" Keiko attemps a smile, but Aomine sees the disappointment behind it. "I hope that whoever you're interested in knows how lucky she is."

He nods and clears his throat at the pronoun she uses before he turns back toward the gym. Just then, he catches something and it happens so quickly that he thinks he's half-imagined it:

Kise's frowning, golden eyes locked in his direction before the blond resumes the play as though nothing happened. 

* * *

 

"Mine-chin." 

Aomine's half dressed when he pauses, one hand yanking up the waist of his pants as the other sticks out from the side of his t-shirt he managed to get on. Murasakibara rarely ever just talks to him, unless Aomine's holding snacks. Sometimes he wonders about him. It seems all Murasakibara ever does is eat. And play basketball when he actually makes an effort. "Hah?"

"You should get her sweets. Girls like sweets."

"What are you talking about?"

"You should have chocolates when you confess. Maybe she'll confess, too."

"Look, I don't know what you're t--" And then it hits him. He palms his face and sighs, head dipping before he brings his gaze all the way back up to the giant's face. "Satsuki told you."

The others begin filing into the locker room, loud and obnoxious, the way they always are after a good practice. Even Akashi's in a good mood, or good enough for him, anyway. 

And then  _he_  comes in. 

Aomine stops whatever it is he's doing and considering it's putting one of his shoes on and he's got one leg up in the air, he nearly topples over right on top of Murasakibara. "Oi, sorry! Foot-- ah, yeah, my foot got um... stuck," he finishes lamely, trying to keep his eyes from wandering over to where a certain blond was changing. The center's still giving him that look, that half-bored, half mournful stare and Aomine knows Murasakibara's still thinking about the chocolates he brought up earlier. 

"I would suggest carrying your lucky item with you when you confess." If getting love advice from Murasakibara strikes Aomine as weird, it's nothing next to the shock value of having stick-in-the-mud Midorima telling him how to up his chances at a successful confession. 

"C'mon, really? Did she tell  _all_  of you?!"

Midorima pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and clears his throat. There's a certain way he's looking at Aomine, like he's trying not to look at him directly, even as he hands him the piece of paper he's holding. "It's a website," he says simply. "You can look up your lucky items there." And then he adds as an afterthought, "Good luck, nanodayo."

"Er... thanks?" Aomine manages as he stares at the piece of paper in his hand. 

"Aomine-kun."

"WHA-HA--" He jumps back, immediately embarrassed that Tetsu still has the ability to scare the shit out of him. He still hasn't forgotten the time when he thought the third string gym was haunted and it turned out to be Tetsu, playing basketball after hours. "Why do you always do that?! Can't you just show up like a normal person for once?"

"What do you mean? I've been standing next to you this whole time."

"Don't tell me you've got advice for me, too? All of a sudden everyone's a love expert."

"You'll get whoever it is you're pining for, Daiki. There's no debating it."

"Hah?" Now Akashi's butting into his non-existent love life? Aomine sighs  and shakes his head. Maybe having a crush on someone is too much trouble after all.

"Just be yourself, Aomine-kun. I'm sure your confession will be fine if you say it like you mean it."

"Don't forget the chocolates, Mine-chin."

"And your lucky item, nanodayo. Maybe you should bring her lucky item as well?"

Everyone starts talking all at once and Aomine's just about to tell them to mind their own business when Kise speaks out, his voice unnaturally bright. "Aominecchi's already confessed! I saw the whole thing!" He smiles at the ace, but something about it is off somehow. 

"Wait, I what? No, I didn't--"

"You let us give you advice and you've already done the deed? My horoscope said something about someone deceiving me today. Tch."

"It was successful. I knew you would do well."

"Congratulations, Aomine-kun."

Aomine cups his ears until he can't take it anymore.  He strides over to the blond, fingers grasping Kise's shirtfront before he tugs him forward and kisses him right on the mouth. 

The room instantly silences, but Aomine doesn't notice because for that one brief moment, Kise kisses him back. Once he pulls away, he forces a swallow, looks Kise straight in the eye, and says, "Okay?"

Kise nods wordlessly, too shocked to do much else. Aomine picks up his jacket and slings his duffel bag over his shoulder before nonchalantly walking out of the locker room.  As he exits, he hears a barely audible, "Oh my god, Aominecchi..." followed by Akashi's last words:

"Now that's how you execute a successful confession."

Aomine smirks. 

It  _was_  a successful confession, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @ [limitlessmonster](http://limitlessmonster.tumblr.com). :D


End file.
